purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockett Talk/October 2000
Ask Jessie I've asked a Purple Moon person to come and answer some of your PM questions this time, because they can give you better information than me. Me and maybe some other girls don't have flash on our computers. Could you please tell us how we could get it? --Lashanwa You can get the Flash player by clicking here. Get your parents to help you if you run into problems installing the player. Some computer systems and web browsers make it easier than others. But definitely get it, or you'll miss out on some PM fun! In the Rockett's New School CD, when you hold your mouse over Bo's locker, it shows a picture of an -- okay, UGLY! -- boy with a bad buzz cut, no freckles, etc. He doesn't look at all like Bo does in the other Rockett games, where he has nice hair, freckles, and a totally different face shape. What's that about? --FleurVeela13 That was the first game to come out and some characters didn't have their looks completely decided on at that point. So Bo originally looked very different. I like him better now, don't you? In Rockett's New School, when it comes time to make a decision after I walk out of the bathroom, no decision bubbles pop up. Why does this happen? --LysKate If you're in the girls' bathroom and Rockett has already found the book, then the game is over. I know some early versions of this CD just kind of ended abruptly, like that! And it confused girls. Sorry. I was looking at the Legend of the Pine. It needs a 2000 costume for it. Maybe all of us on www.purple-moon.com could vote for the 2000 costume of the Pine! What do you think? --RarezDealer I think it's an awesome idea and I'll pass it on to the team. I have been trying for days to find out where Rockett's Tricky Decision CD is, would you please write me back? Thank you. --Tete A lot of girls have asked about Purple Moon CDs and books and such. At the moment, there are only six Rockett's World books available. Also, the older CDs, like New School, Tricky Decision, Secret Invitation, and First Dance may no longer be in the stores. Rockett's Camp Adventures can still be found some places. Stay tuned and we'll tell you if things change. Problems and complaints regarding safety alert, chain letters, mean girls, hacking screen names, not being able to exchange postcards, etc. should all be addressed to Customer Support at 1-888-628-8359 (USA) or 1-800-633-4211 (Canada). These are free phone calls. Or you can email Customer Support at help@tlcsupport.com. Psst... To DramaClub: It seems pretty clear that you don't lend that friend any more of your money, since you can't seem to get it back. Just tell her you don't have any to spare. To Sweethart888: Sounds like you've given her plenty of chances to act like a real friend and it's not working. But gosh, you are going out with a guy she likes, and I'm sure she's got some pride, so I wouldn't say THAT was lying! But maybe the two of you need to find other friends for now. To Motoko: Here's the funny thing, I don't have a sister and would love one -- even though I understand they can be a major pain like yours is being right now. I'd say ignore her and stop pointing out her faults, no one likes to hear that. And in time I bet you'll grow up to be close, because family is important in life. To Kewlgurl28: It's a really old saying, enough to make you shriek when you hear it, BUT -- "sticks and stones," etc. Ignore this girl's bad words, and let her get herself in trouble without your help. To Ryansgirl12: Sometimes we just have to take a risk! And rejection is the way it goes. But couldn't you start by asking a bunch of friends over and include him? Then you can get to know him better and give him a chance to see you without mega-stress. To WaveEcho: Eeewwww, I know how icky this feels, when someone is sweet but majorly annoying. Why don't you make lunch plans to sit with other girls and then you can (truthfully and nicely) tell this girl you're busy at lunch? It won't be completely pain-free, but she'll get the hint if you do it often enough. To Vulpixgirl6: I say, slow down! You just broke up with someone. These two guys are web-bf's only, and who knows what they're like in person, besides they're both faraway friends (unless you're going to live in Houston) so not good material for steady romance. Have a good deep think and be clear about who you are and what you want in your life. Don't just go flinging and bouncing around because other people suddenly want you to. You're in control, gf. To Sugamama: Sad but true, you can't stop anyone else from getting their heart broken. Besides, she probably thinks it's just sour grapes over your failed romance. Let them go (he's no prize!) and stop trying to "save" them. To Depressed: Well, I know that sometimes hanging with real chatty, friendly, girls makes it easier to meet guys. They do all the talking and you can be shy and quiet. And even though the guy seems like he's just talking to her, he could be looking at you! Some guys LIKE the shy type, ya know. I've seen it happen! Have patience. To Amethyst00: Maybe it wasn't such a good thing to tell your clique friends what your plans were. I mean, it isn't easy to hear that you're not enough to keep a friend happy, that they now want to go off and make other friends. Even if you say you don't want to replace them, a person only has so much social time, right? NEwaze, I also support you wanting to like widen your horizons and see other people. Learning to be a unique individual, and being strong enough to stand up for that right even if others don't understand, sounds like a pretty big life lesson to me. To Krazi: He wants to ask you out...but he hasn't asked you yet? That sounds a little weird, okay, just a thought. If he does, you either say yes or no, from what I know. And better talk to your mom about the sitch if she has a prob. You don't say if you're allowed to date yet or if mom doesn't like this guy. If you've known each other 4 years, you should know him well enough. Good luck. To Cryztal: If you have the secret web page addresses, then it's up to you whether to share them or keep them rare. But don't feel bad either way. To Zipsportsclub: I have friends who aren't like me and that's okay. What seems to be the bigger issue is if those friends are doing things you don't want to or shouldn't be doing. In which case, they are still kind of this threat or risk, and you're the tagalong kid playing with matches. If you're not careful, a fire could happen and you'll get burned, too. Most people hang with kids they have something in common with. Why don't you try and find some that are like you? That's my advice. To Sunflower432: I believe it's important to keep promises we make to ourselves and others. But promising not to ever love anyone again isn't very realistic. If you don't feel ready to go steady, then just date. But I wouldn't deny your own happiness. External Links *Rockett Talk featuring Jessie, October 2000 Category:Rockett Talk Issues